1.1 Technical Field
The invention generally pertains to the transmission and clarification of the pulmonary breath sounds of a patient breathing by means of an endotracheal tube and mechanical ventilation, and more specifically to a device for transmitting and clarifying such breath sounds to the user of a stethoscope.